Service to the Primarch
by Ahrk
Summary: Sequel to Tables Voluntarily Turned. FemshepxGarrusxVictus "Garrus smiles to himself, sure that when Victus woke up today, he had no idea he'd be making out with an ex-C-Sec vigilante and a human Spectre who just happen to save the galaxy on occasion." Rated M for sexual content and language.


Hey guys! So this is the sequel to 'Tables Voluntarily Turned', which I'm sure a few people on masskink were wishing I'd finished faster. Towards the end, it gets a bit serious, but overall, I'm pretty happy with this piece in relation to its predecessor. Hope you guys enjoy :3

.~.~.

Service to the Primarch

.~.~.

They had a plan.

Granted, it wasn't a very complicated plan (usually wasn't, whenever Shepard was involved, the woman enjoyed shooting things when words couldn't get the results she wanted), but it was a plan nonetheless.

Shepard had decided having him sit in with her for one of the meetings with Wrex and Victus in the War Room would be ample time for him to come up with how to broach the subject to the primarch.

_Victus_, the spirits damned _primarch_. He still couldn't believe it. Don't get the wrong idea, he believed it was a worthy choice. Victus knew all about war and what they needed to win it. Hence, the play with the krogan. The man seemed almost akin to himself, in a way. Didn't follow orders the _exact_ way he was supposed to (never minding himself, when he went to go play on Omega for a few months and then bum rushed the Collector base with his human CO), never seemed to have an ear for politics. He did his job and went home.

Which was burning alongside Garrus' home. His blood burned with rage left over from his time as Archangel, the vengeance lighting up once more. The Reapers will _die_.

He had meant what he told Shepard when she asked. If Victus had needed, or offered, Garrus would have gladly taken it upon himself. His standing in the Heirarchy had risen since his return and his new job, but the general still outranked him. Even more so with his rise to the top.

With everything happening on Palaven and Menae - the Reapers, the losses, the turians turned into husks that could have been people he fought alongside yesterday - it was quickly condensing down to 'who did he feel comfortable with before he could possibly die.' He couldn't have had Shepard whenever he wanted - and he _had_ wanted. A lot. Human women were built differently than turian women. They flexed and squeezed and gripped in such a way that left his head spinning and his control snapping. But she had played the martyr, to answer for crimes out of her control. Garrus knew, if she hadn't been detained back on Earth, every batarian in the galaxy would be hunting her down. While she was safe, she was also completely out of reach.

He was fine with Victus being the dominating one, if they ever paired. Garrus was sure of himself that he felt it wouldn't be a blow to his ego. Hell, he had stopped a Reaper invasion three years previous, hunted down a rogue Spectre, made a suicidal run to destroy a race of Reaper servants. Yeah, he didn't need to feel like he he needed to prove something. Even Shepard had said she couldn't do her mission without him.

Which only got him thinking about her again. Damnit.

He peers over at her, watching her lean against the center console, her eyes dark despite the glow of the holo in front of her. They were currently speculating around a world map of Tuchanka, noting potential hotspots and confirmed areas where Reapers had been spotted.

Thinking about her brought him back to the night she had brought up inviting Victus into their private activities. That had been after an interesting escapade. His hips involuntarily twinged at the memory of how it felt. He hadn't walked proper for a few days after, which seemed to add a prideful gleam to Shepard's eyes. But it was completely worth it.

She didn't push him to taking it again. She left that choice up to him. Some nights he needed it, needed to feel that level of pressure and pleasure and knowing that it was _Shepard_ who was giving it to him. Other nights, he took her with force, needing to have that certainty that his commander, this human female, this paragon of humanity, was his, and no one else had her. He had claimed Shepard, just as she had claimed him.

And Shepard was apparently comfortable enough in their relationship to involve other partners. Garrus was okay with the idea of Victus; hell, he had wanted Victus too. Although he had the sneaking suspicion Shepard was okay with the idea of Victus simply for his sake.

Wrex growls something about turians, he didn't quite catch it, but it causes Shepard to glance up, catching Garrus' gaze. He gives a mandible flick in Victus' direction, one eyeridge raising. Something he had picked up from studying humans and their expressive faces. Shepard's mouth twitches in a smile for about half a second, and she winks, but it's hard to catch, unless you happen to be looking as intently as he was.

"Wrex, you wanted to have that talk?" Shepard aims the question towards the krogan.

With a rumble, he motions for her to follow, both of them leaving the War Room to find somewhere private. _Away from turian ears, more like_, he thought.

That left him a good and proper window of opportunity.

They make idle chatter about Tuchanka, both noting how its' history fit the krogan nature. Though, with the female down in the med bay, Garrus' view of krogans was quickly changing. If the women ruled the world, it probably wouldn't look like it did.

Victus seems tense, but when he questions him about it, he is decidedly quiet. Might involve the talk he had with Shepard prior to their meeting, and her face held the same grim expression as Victus afterwards. He had a feeling he would know what that meant within the next mission or so.

Since Victus appears troubled by what missions he has prepared for Shepard and her ground team, he offers to make him a drink down in the lounge. It hadn't changed much from when Kasumi bunked there; if anything, the stock of alcohol grew as more aliens visited. There was a nice supply of dextro safe alcohol that he had brought aboard, and he knew a few mixed drinks he could concoct to relax the primarch. The man agrees, with a weary kind of sigh that comes from deep in his bones, almost.

Victus follows him out from the War Room, both of them bypassing Shepard and Wrex as they continue discussing something in the windowed meeting area. Shepard catches his eye for only a second, but he can see the predatory gleam she's giving the both of them, more so on him than Victus. He shivers in his armor, a flush of heat rising from under his plates. That woman could drive him insane with just a look, if she tried hard enough.

Out through the security checkpoint (and the two human women who usually chatter when someone walks by, but are silent as two turians stalk through), past Traynor who notes their presence but doesn't say anything, and into the elevator. Ah, the elevator. He can remember a few times coming back from missions, the excitement and adrenaline still too high, he or Shepard would attack each other, getting each other about halfway out of their armor before reaching her loft. Those times were always frenzied, rushing to get release and get rid of the energy before it drove them insane.

The elevator stops at the third deck, and both of them don't say anything as the lounge doors open and the soft jazz music overtakes their silence. He moves behind the bar, pointing towards the couch with his back turned. Opening the sliding glass, he nitpicks through the liquor, finding the aged equivalent of scotch for turians. Best to start off simple.

He can hear the leather creak as Victus sinks down onto the cushion, and the man gives out another weary sigh. Pouring them both a glass of scotch with ice, he turns to find the primarch with his hands clasped together, elbows on his knees, his crest resting on the back of his knuckles.

Well, not looking good for his chances of bringing up stress release of a certain nature. He frowned, watching the other turians' hands clench unconsciously. Maybe this wasn't what Victus needed right now. Before, when he didn't have all the responsibility, it might have been just right. But now? The timing was all off. If he offered this now, Victus might get more tense than he is.

He internally sighs, blinking slowly as he decides that this just isn't the answer that Primarch Victus needs. The man needs a confidant, a friend, an advisor (for how little he knows of Reapers, he knows more than most.) Garrus would gladly fill those spaces if it would stop Victus from looking like his world just ended. Oh, nice, dumbass. His world, which is yours too, is in the process of ending. Best not say this out loud and look any more stupid.

He strides over and sits on the opposite end of the couch, offering the drink. Victus peers up, and takes it, nodding at him. Garrus sips his, noting that he doesn't do the same. He's holding the drink in between his legs, his posture back to what it was before. He's staring through the floor like he can see past all the metal and floors below, out into space and beyond. Like he's peering at Palaven and Menae and watching the Reapers continue to annihilate his race.

They're both quiet for a time. Garrus doesn't know what to say to start any kind of conversation.

"Did you ever think you'd be _here_, now?" Victus murmured.

Taking a breath, Garrus leans back into the couch, eyes rising to stare at the ceiling. "No. I would never have imagined my life like this." He chuckles, thinking back. "I'd still be stuck on the Citadel, angry as shit and hating my job. Or dead."

He can feel the other man staring at him, but he doesn't move. What would his life had been like if he had never met the first human Spectre? Offered his gun and loyalty to her cause? He certainly might be dead from when Sovereign attacked two years ago, most of C-Sec had been wiped out. If not then, then during the merc gang attack on Omega, he wouldn't have lived past Garm a second time.

Victus takes a deep drink of scotch, huffing as the alcohol moves down. "Sometimes life has interesting choices for you. It's up to you to decide what you really want to do with them."

He snorts, thinking back to how close he's actually come to dying over the years, all the chances that spared him another day. "Maybe you're right." Dipping his head down to take another sip, he's surprised when a hand pushes his arm aside and a heavy weight settles on his lap.

"What-" is all he can get out before the other man's face burrows into the side of his neck that's unscarred, and he can feel the mandibles pressing into his skin as Victus takes his scent. He shudders, fully aware of what this means. _Well, guess I can't count it out anymore._

"I'll take my choice now, Vakarian." A bite to the side of his neck had him hissing, dropping his glass on the floor and sinking his armored claws into the turian's sides.

How is it his commanding officers always manage to surprise him? Shepard's made an art of it, but he didn't expect this from Victus, of all people. Not that he's complaining, it's a good start, with the man rubbing against his armor in his civvies and the growling in his ear of _too much armor_ and how he needs to get out of it. He nips the man's neck, rumbling in an amused and aroused manner.

And Victus promptly tips his head back and chirps softly.

_Oh._

Oh my. He hadn't expected this. He had thought, given the man's position and rank, that he'd be all for taking charge of this. Well. Now he's _really_ not going to complain.

He puts a hand on his back, forcing him forward as he stings the soft skin under the man's jaw with strong bites, revelling in the dual toned hums and sighs while Victus slumps in his lap. His other hand rubs through the cloth near Victus' hips and starts a wave of vibrating purrs that he reciprocates. Catching one mandible in his sharp teeth, he flicks his tongue across the edge in the same manner as Shepard does against his own that drives him crazy. Victus moans, his sub tones filled with need and encouragement. This is turning out really well.

Victus' claws close around the gauntlet near his hip, and he shucks the armor off without even looking. The other hand, he can feel along his cowl edge, is working the snaps and buckles of his chestplate, moving across and down near his ribcage, making him wonder just how often Victus has removed armor of this kind or if he's observed Garrus enough to see how to strip him efficiently.

Taking the newly naked hand, he works under Victus' chest, undoing the shirt that's barring him from seeing bare torso. He shoves the shirt open, Victus' plate coloring dark and delicious - Shepard had said he reminded her of a human delicacy known as chocolate, and that every human woman in the galaxy loved the color and taste. Victus certainly tastes good, if his flicking tongue knows anything about it. He works the muscle along the inner side of Victus' mandible alongside his exposed talons scratching along the ribs, grinning to himself as a frustrated moan-growl rings out above the man's purring.

"Now where in the hell did you learn these tricks, cause they certainly work," Victus gripes, and Garrus just has to see for himself. Oh, yup, he's made Victus fully ease out while still in his pants. Pride swells as he flares his mandibles in a smug grin. A stroke and squeeze through the fabric and Victus hisses, throwing his head back and exposing his neck for more bites.

It's about this time that above the purrs and growls and the older man rubbing himself on his lap and hand he hears the doors to the lounge whoosh open, and his mind subtly screams at him that _fucking_ _duh you dipshit_, your racial leader is humping you on a couch in a lounge_ that's not locked_, and anyone can walk in. Panic rises, and both of them still.

"_What the fuck _is going on here?"

It's a mixed feeling of relief and nervousness when his mind registers _Shepard_, but her tone is anything but mischievous or happy. He peeks around Victus' shoulder as the man continues to tensely sit in his lap, his hands tight against his shoulderguards, and gives his best innocent expression to Shepard's frowning face.

"Shepard, we were just..." _Going at it like teenagers on the couch in the lounge?_ Crap, his voice was husky with arousal, and he was sure she could notice it.

Uh oh, her frown deepened and her hands went to her hips. No matter how enticing that was in turian speak, in human speak, that meant _you're in trouble_.

"Garrus Vakarian, you should know better." His full name made him wince. Victus has turned his head to look at Shepard, and even the primarch of Palaven himself is flicking his mandibles in a meek fashion in front of this human Alliance commander.

"Commander, I know this is unseemly behavior for humans, and I should have acted with better restraint-"

And then she surprises both of them by coming up behind Victus and scratching down the path of plates on the back of his head. He shivers and arches, his speech interrupted and his eyes wide and blinking.

It's all Garrus can do not to snort a laugh. Shepard's grin is sultry and wide.

"To start having fun with the primarch before I'm even here? For_ shame_," she literally purrs at them. At that, Garrus does laugh, and he gets a kick out of Victus' shock.

The man jolts as Shepard puts her arms around his neck, forcing his head near hers as she traps a mandible with her mouth, and from Victus' shuddering moan, she's doing the tongue flicking thing that he loves.

"Now I see where you learned it," he murmurs, his claws blindly going for the woman's sides as their eyes slide shut at almost the same time and he turns his head fully so they can give a proper licking kiss to one another. Her hands have moved to cup his jaw, her fingers stroking underneath the mandibles and across the bite marks he had left earlier.

Garrus smiles to himself, sure that when Victus woke up today, he had no idea he'd be making out with an ex-C-Sec vigilante and a human Spectre who just happen to save the galaxy on occasion. Victus doesn't seem to be in the mood to ask any questions about _why_ Commander Shepard is joining them and actively licking and biting down his neck and worrying her teeth at the small plates - _shit that's hot to watch_ - at least not at the moment, which works just fine for Garrus.

He sets to work undoing Victus' pants, exposing his hips and straining length to the cool air of the lounge. Victus leans his head down to stare at him as he works, his mandibles dancing with his breath. Shepard's watching too, and they all silently stare as Garrus' hand go to Victus' cock, closing around it and giving a firm squeeze. The older turian's eyes flutter and he moans, and Shepard grins, her eyes staying attached to his while she presses her tongue to the back ridge of Victus' mandible, and he almost wants to ask if Victus tastes like the chocolate she was talking about.

He strokes and pulls and teases the tip between his forefinger and thumb and watches as the man shivers with need and sensation, his mouth overtaken by Shepard again as she pulls him to face her and nibbles at his mandibles and lip plates, almost swallowing his moans and gasps. Her hands are busy touching Victus' chest and stomach, pale soft fleshy fingers working at tough hide and plate sections to find the soft areas in between. Garrus grins and leans forward, following Shepard's fingers with his rough tongue, nipping firm bites along the bigger plates.

Victus doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands, one of which is grasping at the human commander assaulting his torso, the other gripping the back of Garrus' neck, his claws twitching involuntarily as the turian below him makes another pass on his length.

He catches Shepard's eye when he nips at one of her fingers. A look passes between them, and she fully understands what he wants her to do. She raises an eyebrow, but doesn't vocalize when she grins wickedly and ducks down. Garrus moves a hand up to hold Victus' shoulder, giving her room as she closes the distance. The man makes a questioning hum, his eyes following the human wondering why she left his mouth. The first wet, warm lick - oh Garrus knows what _that_ feels like - surprises the hell out of Victus, who almost twitches away, and Garrus pins him with his hand behind his hip. He's gasping as Shepard gets to work, breath and saliva and heat and _that tongue_ covering his cock, and Victus' grip on his neck feels like it's about to crack a plate.

He's still holding the base of Victus' cock, and damn that Shepard, she's teasing her tongue along his thumb and finger when she gets to them. He squeezes and pumps slightly, Victus moaning his name and Shepard's and unable to do anything but accept the sensations they're both giving him. The subtle nuances of turian coupling have their uses. Because Victus basically gave himself to Garrus for this, he has to accept what Garrus wants. And what Garrus wants is to blow his damn mind with Shepard. If he really didn't agree to this, Victus could order them to stop. He's the fucking primarch, he could probably order Garrus to walk out the airlock if he so wished.

Right now though, Victus is twitching and moaning and giving a hoarse shout as Shepard's mouth closes over his tip, his hips arching towards her. She takes it in stride, easing her head back and forth with his movements. She's sucking him, Garrus can tell; Victus' subvocals are starting to keen with need like his do whenever Shepard does this for him. Hearing another male gasp and moan at his human partner's actions makes his blood hot, his armor needs to come off soon.

Garrus pumps his hand swiftly on Victus' length as Shepard focuses on the head, stroking along the ridge along the bottom and stimulating the nerves that Shepard found her first exploration on his own dick - damn her, she's better at 'research' than he is - and knows the signs of a turian about to cum. He pushes her head away as the primarch shouts his release, his cum landing on his armor and dribbling on his hand still stroking his cock. Shepard leans over and gives Garrus a hot and heavy kiss, her tongue rubbing along his and he can _taste_ Victus on her, and now his armor is too small and he _really _needs to get out of it. He growls in impatience, and Shepard smirks at him.

"Shall we take this upstairs, boys?"

.~.~.

They somehow manage to get through the crew deck without anyone seeing them, which would be interesting since Garrus is sort of half carrying Victus. He's all relaxed and purring softly, the climax he hit in the lounge must have been good. Garrus is sure Victus has never enjoyed the feeling of a human mouth on him before, so it seems it's taking him a bit to recover. While a bit unsteady on his feet, he understands the need to be silent and leans against Garrus as Shepard leads them to the elevator.

Once the doors shut, Victus leans against the wall, his eyes traveling from one to the other. Garrus can't help but give him a prideful smile, since he's definitely sure the primarch didn't know he was getting two partners out of this. This will be a fun experience, but first, he must attend to the teasing smirk Shepard has on her face.

He growls low, that rumbling playful kind she can't help but act on. And she jumps at him, her arms going around his neck as he catches her round her waist, their mouths coming together. He grunts as she climbs on him, her legs winding around his body, and he turns and slams her(gently of course) against the elevator wall. She apparently has the sense to reach blindly over and press the button for her quarters, but Garrus is too caught up in teasing her tongue with his, roving into her mouth and licking along the flat teeth she has. He earns a groan and makes it louder when he thrusts against her.

"This armor is starting to annoy me," he grumbles, and she chuckles against his mouthplates. Biting down on his unscarred mandible makes him growl out a moan, one hand leaving her soft waist to find the last latches on his torso and undo them. She moves slightly, giving the armor piece enough room to slide off and _clunk_ on the floor of the elevator, her hands leaving his neck and stroking along his cowl and upper chest.

A pressure on his back tells him Victus is coming up behind to help, removing his shoulderguards and teasing his talons in sensitive areas that has Garrus growling louder. The older turian's arms come around him, nimble claws undoing Shepard's buttons with surprising ease. Inside, he's a little annoyed, it took him a while to undo buttons the first time before the Omega 4, he's gotten better, but for Victus to do it without even looking is a feat. Shepard releases his mandible, licking it as it quivers, and she pulls him against her, his mouth at her neck.

He knows what she wants, and bites, teeth firm on her skin but not breaking it. He feels the shiver pass through her as she moans, but it sounds muffled. He can feel Victus' head resting over his shoulder in his cowl, and he realizes they're kissing again. He grins to himself, his mouth otherwise occupied as he nips along her ear and collarbone area. Thrusting against her again, he works his hands down to undo Shepard's pants as she squirms against him.

"Commander, Officer Vakarian, Primarch Victus, the elevator has been parked on Level One for some time. Other floors are requesting to use it. I would advise you to vacate the car so that it can be of service again."

All three are quiet for a few seconds, before Shepard starts laughing. Garrus snorts against her neck, and Victus hums with humor-filled subvocals.

"Sorry, EDI. We'll move," Shepard chuckles.

"Thank you, Commander."

They shuffle out, kicking Garrus' armor pieces inside the doorway as they set about removing the last bits, his boots the final part to come off. Shepard's shirt dives for the area near her couch, and Victus' pants get thrown over near Shepard's armory. Hands are everywhere, exploring tough plating and soft, silky flesh and earning growls and moans.

Garrus turns his attention to Victus and backs him up towards the bed, herding him to the edge and falling against him onto the mattress. He can feel the heat of the man's arousal against his abdomen, rubbing against his own through his underweave as he arches over him. Victus is making little noises in his subvocals, heavy desire interlaced with impatience and a subtle order to get things moving. But let it be said that Garrus wasn't a good turian. He inches his talons along Victus' ribs and hips, making him shiver and growl and whine in the back of his throat. All the while he bites down the man's neck, leaving subtle marks of bruised tough hide that will fade give a couple hours. Victus' hands are busy stripping him of his bodysuit, pulling it off in aggravated hurry. He hisses as his erection rubs flush with the one below him, and he grinds his hips down to earn a deep growling groan and Victus' legs come around his, spurs linking.

In the peripherals, he can hear Shepard panting slightly as she watches, and he peeks over, seeing her resting on the couch, completely nude and her legs spread, giving the turians a rather lovely view. She's dipping her fingers in herself and bringing them out to play with her clit, her hips giving subtle thrusts in time with Victus'. Her eyes catch his, and the smoldering intensity makes his insides quiver. He makes a motion, silently asking her to come closer. She smiles slowly, bringing her fingers up from her cunt to taste herself, and _spirits damnit _he wants to do that too.

A few moments, and the bed sinks to one side as she comes near. Garrus grabs her, smirking as he gives a growl to Victus, a command to stay still. The primarch merely watches, he doesn't seem to mind this at all. With a flourish, he pulls Shepard over the older turian, her wet cunt mere inches from his face.

"Taste her, Adrien. She loves turian tongue," he rumbles, pleased as all fuck as Shepard's eyes go wide for a second but then darken with sheer lust. Victus' talons leave him, dark fingers pulling apart pale human thighs and gripping her close. Shepard's head arches back and she gasps, and he can see Victus' long black tongue teasing her slit. Garrus wraps one hand around the back of her neck, pulling her towards him for a licking kiss. He can taste her on her tongue still, and gives an aroused growl as he nips her tongue, enjoying her breath hitching as Victus plays below.

He wants to play with them both, drive them crazy. He wraps a hand around Victus' cock, feeling the vibrating growl as the man continues dipping his tongue into the woman above him. Racing his other hand down Shepard's body, he finds the nub at the apex of her folds, her moan loud against his mouth, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck and hold their mouths against each other. He rubs and strokes and squeezes the different flesh in his hands, feeling them both twitch and groan and gasp to urge him on.

Ah, to be in power. It's a fantastic thing. And he has a really wonderful idea and wants to act on it.

"Shepard," he purrs against her mouth, his mandibles tapping her cheeks, "I want Victus and I to share you."

Oh yes, she knows _exactly_ what he means. The woman moans against his mouth, and he's sure it's a combination of where her thoughts went and the turian tongue currently rubbing along her inner walls. He pinches her clit teasingly, making her arch away from Victus' mouth and her body came flush with his own, her soft breasts pressed to his plated chest. Victus' cock is between them, and he feels the other turian shudder as Shepard's soft flesh passes over the tip.

Garrus trails the finger at her clit down past her folds to dip inside, grinning as he coats his appendage by pulling in and out, making the human quiver and groan. He loves how she sounds in pleasure, and can't wait to hear what sounds she makes in about two minutes. Sliding his finger out from her cunt, he explores further, finding the entrance behind that he loves to tease and prod. He prefers her pussy himself, the feel of her orgasming walls clenching around him is one of his favorite, but Victus will rather enjoy this.

Oh spirits, Shepard is so impatient, wiggling her ass back so his finger pokes in, and he explores a little, enjoying her whine. He can see Victus' talons digging into the flesh of her buttocks, spreading her wide so he can watch. Garrus grins, not sure if Victus realizes exactly what is going to happen here. This will certainly surprise him.

He angles Shepard's ass close, his hand still around Victus' cock aiming with his precision sniper skills at work. Pulling her hips down sharply and suddenly, the head of Victus' cock disappears within her, and both give startled moans. He pushes her down easy and slowly, and he can't help but stare into her eyes as they glaze over in slight pain and pleasure.

Once she's resting comfortably on Victus, who's placed his hands on her hips to steady her, his breath panting over her shoulder, Garrus rocks forward with his own cock, finding her wet cunt waiting for him and dives right in.

They are both at his mercy, subject to the pace he provides. And he starts quickly and forcefully, driving to the hilt inside his lover as she falls back against Victus, gasping out breaths and _fuck yes Garrus_ and he can't keep the smirk off his face as Victus begins to keen low, his pleasure ramping up. Shepard claws at his shoulders, urging him on, and who is he to deny his commander?

He dips his head and nips at Shepard's neck as she leans her head back, his claws carefully placed to spread her thighs without nicking her. His thrusts are deep and hard, seeming to touch every part inside her and rubbing her deliciously along the ridge along the underside of his cock. He can feel one of her hands is up behind his fringe, her fingers digging into the sensitive area and causing pleasurable shocks to flow down his spine. He can only assume her other hand has gone to Victus' fringe, as the man growls happily and thrusts up in time with Garrus.

Shepard loses her ability to make a sound, her breath catching in her throat under his teeth, and he knows she's about to peak, but needs a push. He drops a hand quickly to find and flick her nub at her folds, and that does it. She gives a loud wail, arching against him and_ spirits _her walls flex like the finest asari silk around him. He almost orgasms, but manages to hold it off as the human twitches and falls limp on the turian below, her breathing harsh and littered with small moans from her aftershocks as both he and Victus continue.

Garrus pauses, giving a subtle growl to Victus to cease. He rises off Shepard, carefully extracting her off Victus and easing her onto the bed, letting her rest to gather herself. Her eyes are closed and she's got a very happy smile on her face, but she's not down for the count.

And now he turns to Victus, who's wrapped a hand around his own cock and is giving an almost impatient and pleading glare.

He grabs the man's spurs, hooking his legs up over his hips, arching forward over him to lock his mouth on the man's collar. Victus hisses, half pain and half pleasure, talons of his free hand digging into Garrus' ribs and subtly pulling him in. He finds the opening he's craving, prying muscle and plating apart to gently probe and work a talon in, reveling in Victus' begging tones.

To have a known general - now the primarch of all of Palaven - begging at his clawtips? _Such_ a turn on.

Garrus slips the tip of his cock down, still covered in Shepard's moistness. A fleeting thought of chirality comes up from the back of his mind that isn't intent on fucking both of the people in the room, but it probably wouldn't be an issue, considering Victus was all for licking Shepard before. Moving close, he replaces his talon with his cock, pushing insistently as Victus arches against him, groaning. He doesn't flex like Shepard, but he's tight and hot and squeezing the base of his cock that he enjoys a lot. He stills for a minute, letting Victus become accustomed to his size.

"Vakarian, move your ass, that's an order," he growls.

Garrus grins. Perfect time to be a good turian and follow orders. He grasps Victus' hips, claws digging in, and with an enthusiastic "_Yessir_" begins to pump into him. He moves to bite along the older turian's neck, pressing deep and hard inside while he lays across the plated body under him. Victus is keening again, but in a different way that just makes it harder to not lose control and thrust erratically. Garrus feels the man's legs hook further up along his hips and ribcage, pulling him tighter and deeper, their chests and abdomens cracking against one another as plate strikes plate.

This body has way more heat and toughness than he's used to, and it's more work to thrust and push and feel inside, but it's a different kind of _feels so good_ that he hasn't had in a long while, since the bout with the female turian from his past. But what he has with Shepard? He wouldn't trade that for anything else in the known galaxy. He needs Shepard, and he's pretty sure she needs him. She obviously wanted more with him even during her time on Earth, around her own kind, _around Vega_ his mind added with sarcasm.

His mind had wandered, but Victus brings his attention back by hissing out a few curses in turian and arching against him, making him thrust harder. Garrus nuzzles under Victus' chin, making him expose his neck further as he bites and worries the tender flesh, feeling the mandibles scratch across his crest as the man moans. He sneaks a hand in between, wrapping firmly around the cock rubbing against his belly, timing a few squeezes with his pumping. Victus' talons sink into his side and the back of his neck, the man beginning to gasp and keen like he heard before in the lounge.

A few more strong thrusts and Victus arches, twitching against him as the cock in his hand releases and the throat under his mouth groans loudly. He milks Victus for a moment, feeling the man slip off his cock and settle back on the bed, panting.

He's feeling all kinds of smug pride right now, making his partners cum before he does. He glances over at Shepard, noting her smirk is back as she had been watching them. She lifts a hand, pulling on the talon of his hand that had been on Victus' cock when he orgasmed. She licks a bit of the fluid off his hand, and he growls at the sensation of her soft tongue and the fact that she's licking turian cum off him that's not his.

She rises off the bed, eyes half lidded and giving him a warm look that makes his cock twitch, reminding him he has yet to finish.

"C'mon, let's give the primarch a bit to rest. I need _you_ over here on the couch," she murmurs, pulling him along as he gets to his feet, crowding close as they move around the coffee table. He sits first, leaning back into the cushions, and she follows, toned legs going on either side of him, warm soft skin and muscles flexing against his hips and thighs and making him rumble while his hands cup her buttocks and hers fly to his fringe and neck. Their eyes are only for each other though, staring at one another. He sees her brow even out as her eyes take on that light she only uses for him, that speaks of deeper meanings and _I need you here_ and _I can't do any of this without you_ and the only thing he can do is hope his gaze gives the same message back.

She smiles, showing her white teeth, and shifts forward, and he feels her slip over him. He groans as her breath catches, and one of his hands rises to grip her shoulder, pulling her closer, their foreheads meeting in their own version of a kiss. He never gets tired of how she feels, warm and wet and her walls flexing on every inch of him and then she's moving and he's gripping her tighter, subtly flexing his hips up against hers as she rubs on him.

Her hands leave his head, and she leans back, her hands gripping on his knees to support her weight while her hips rise and fall, and he thinks this is the perfect time to tease her again. He growls as his hand finds her clit, the rough pad of his talon playing against the bundle of nerves and making her rhythm falter as she gasps and moans. The hand that's still on her ass helps her along, pulling her up and bringing her back down, his cock pressing against her silk walls as she moves against him. He gives a keen, his limit reached.

Shepard moves suddenly, her torso coming up against his, his mandibles pressing against her collarbone as her arms wrap around his head and neck. The move pulls her so close, and he can almost feel the deepest parts of her. He gives a gasping begging trill, at her mercy as she rolls her hips rapidly, her cunt not pulling off him at all but _moving_ around him, and he feels everything, every twitch and flex and tightening that her body does, and it sends him over the edge, and he cums in her, his hands strong on her back holding her in place as he finishes and his body feels hotter and oh so tired. She's stopped her hips, giving him time to recover since he's sensitive, but her walls feel so good around him at the moment that he doesn't want her to leave.

He licks along her collarbone and neck, purring and nuzzling like he does so often when they're alone, and it takes him a few seconds to remember that Victus is still in the room, and can probably hear him making noises like a turian would make with a mate. In the split second it takes for his mind to go _oh shit_ it also decides _hey, why the fuck not_? This is Shepard he's holding, who's caressing the patch of plate under his fringe and along the inner part of his collar, who he would certainly die for, if it came to that, who he would follow endlessly watching over her. This is Shepard who's brought him back from his own personal hell and demons and he can only hope he does the same for her.

He grips under her ass, heaving them both off the couch. Shepard clings to him, nuzzling her soft cheek to his scarred mandible, an almost inaudible croon coming from her throat that Victus probably didn't hear. She's tired too, he knows. The meetings earlier between Victus and Wrex certainly had lasted a while, and still before that, she had been awake for quite some time around the Normandy, talking with crew and friends.

He dips her onto the bed, laying himself on her side with Victus on the other. The other turian wraps a hand around her shoulder, his face rubbing into her shoulder and the back of her neck, and it seems Victus is ready for some rest as well. Shepard pulls Garrus close, and he wraps a hand around her waist, his other holding his head up, idly watching her nod off against him. She usually passes out before him, and it's a quiet kind of pleasure to watch such a strong woman slowly let her guard down around him.

All is silent in the room for a while, Garrus watching over the human woman nestled against him and the turian who's resting behind her. He knows Victus is sleeping lightly, and will probably leave before Shepard wakes, but the little time he can get here to simply relax and not think about what news is happening in the War Room one level down is more than enough.

Victus' voice rumbles from behind Shepard's shoulder. "You care for her deeply."

He's not going to lie and say this is simply a sexual release thing. Victus definitely heard him earlier, and Garrus had come to terms with how he felt about Shepard while she was away on Earth.

"I do."

The other man's talons run along the soft skin of her arm, and both turians watch with interest as her skin rises with goosebumps.

"Does she know what she means to you, Vakarian? What you've labeled her as?" Victus asks softly.

Garrus turns his gaze to Shepard's face, watching her eyelashes flutter as she sleeps. His hand rises from her hips to stroke a talon along her eyebrow and nose, subtly tracing where he'd place markings of his birthplace on her. They'd never have that; their kind of life could never lead to settling down and having children and a home and growing old together. They could wish for it, and hope beyond reason that it would happen, but chances were slim either of them or both would see the end of this war.

"She does."

He wants to elaborate further, to explain to Victus what he and Shepard are to each other, but the simple answers seem to speak volumes.

.~.~.

End

So there you have it, please read and review! Oh, and be sure to stop by the masskink meme from time to time and see if you can fill empty prompts, a lot of them need good homes!


End file.
